The Date
by momoko213
Summary: The music played seductively in the background & one thing led to another. read to find out what will happen.


Authors Note: Okay, well, I've been telling my friend I would write a story like this for her for a few weeks now and with fall break I finally found the time. I was bored on our way home from vacation so I decided to write it. my inspiration for this story was "Touch, Tease, and Turn Around" written by Saberai (check it out, it's a lot better than this) Well, I hope ya'll like it. Comments and constructive criticism welcome and very greatly appreciated. Well, here you go! :D

**The Date**

"Naoe, Naoe!" Takaya yelled from what looked like a peaceful sleep. He and Naoe had their first argument as a couple. Takaya's sister found out all about him. She told that whether he embraced being Kagetora or not, he would always be the brother that she loved. And it was true. Takaya finally stopped denying he was Kagetora and finally show how he felt about Naoe. He remained Takaya only until a battle and then Kagetora took over the body.

The guys were staying at a hotel in Kyoto. There was an assignment that they had just finished. They stayed around to have time to their selves with each other. Their fight was over the same thing as usual. Takaya may have given in, but he was still Takaya and wanted to be called Takaya. When Naoe called him Kagetora, Takaya flipped. They started yelling and one thing came to another, so Naoe stormed out. Takaya was left and pissed so he dropped on the bed and slept. Within an hour of when he collapsed, Naoe returned. He came just in time to find Takaya screaming his name.

"Takaya, wake up!" Naoe exclaimed as eh shook Takaya awake.

"Huh, what happened? Naoe!" Takaya shouted.

"Were you dreaming of a memory? You were shouting my name," Naoe asked.

"I…don't remember. Just lie down and let's go to bed," Takaya replied. Takaya didn't want to let the other man know that he dreamt he lost him to his other half. He thought Naoe would think he was weak and Takaya wouldn't let that happen. He thought then he would really lose him. The rest of the night went smoothly.

_**The next day…**_

The day started off rather well. The guys were in the car enjoying themselves and talking and then someone slipped and said something wrong.

"What the hell is your problem!" Takaya yelled at Naoe.

"I have no problem. Your overreacting Takaya," Naoe replied calmly.

"Overreacting? It's not overreacting when I get angry that you keep calling me Kagetora! You're with me, not him!" Takaya yelled back. By this time, Naoe had already stopped the car. Takaya threw the door open and got out to run down the street. Naoe kept going and went to talk to Haruie. He thought he could get advice from her.

"…well Naoe, he does have a point. He may have admitted that he's Kagetora, but he's still Takaya. You're with the Takaya side not Kagetora. Kagetora takes over in battle and that's all. Besides everyone can tell that the thing you had for Kagetora is gone. Kagetora's place in your heart has been taken over by _**Takaya**_," Haruie said.

"But how…" Naoe began.

"I understand what you're getting at. You love Takaya, but when you look at him, you can't help but see Kagetora. Well, to stop it, think of all the things Takaya does for you that Kagetora couldn't and won't. You know that's just about everything, but defeating the Feudal Underworld. Sooo, just think about all those things and eventually all you'll see is Takaya. Except during battle because then it really is Kagetora. Now, go find Takaya and make it up to him," Haruie answered.

"Okay. Thank-you Haruie," Naoe replied.

"Oh, and maybe you should take something special for Takaya with you. He may be grateful and give _you_ a little something in return," Haruie said slyly as Naoe was walking out the door.

"I…" Naoe said stunned just as he walked away.

_Ohhh. _Naoe thought to himself._ But what could I bring Takaya._ Naoe couldn't think of a thing for Takaya and just went back to the hotel. To his surprise, Takaya had already returned.

"Naoe lets go to a club," Takaya said as Naoe walked in the door.

"No," Naoe replied.

"Why the hell not," Takaya said.

"Because," was all Naoe said in reply

"There's one right downstairs though," Takaya said again.

"No," was all Naoe said again and then walked in the bathroom to take a shower. While he was doing that, Takaya went through his things.

_**An hour later…**_

Naoe stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him and steam filled the room.

"Takaya…" Naoe began as his mouth hung open. Takaya had on the tightest clothing possible. The shirt looked 10 sizes too small and the pants even smaller. Almost nothing was left to imagination.

"What…are you wearing," Naoe said recovering himself.

"I found this VIP pass in you bag. We're going to this club whether you like it or not," Takaya replied as he held out the pass.

"O…kay," Naoe said still stunned by what Takaya was wearing.

_**At the club…**_

The two walked up to the hostess.

"Oh, hello Mr. Naoe, so good to see you again. And who would this be," the hostess greeted.

"This is Takaya. He's…" Naoe began to reply.

"I'm his lover," Takaya said as he pulled Naoe in for a kiss.

"Lovely. I've always wondered when he would bring someone with him. Let me show you to your private room," the hostess said.

"Can I get you anything before I leave," the hostess asked.

"Could we get…?" Takaya began to ask.

"Bring a bottle of you best wine please. Just put it on my tab," Naoe finished. He knew Takaya would try to pull that and then remembered what Haruie said as he left her earlier.

"Yes sir. I'll be right back with that," the hostess replied as Takaya sat there stunned. Usually Naoe always refused to let Takaya drink, but now he was ordering the best and nothing else. A few minutes later, the woman brought the bottle back and left the two alone. Naoe filled the two glasses and they drank. Then a song came on and they lost it.

"Naoe…lets take this back to our room," Takaya said and grabbed the bottle of wine.

"O…kay," Naoe said as he wondered what was wrong with him. This was the second time that he was stunned and stammered okay, as he did, in one hour. They barely made it to their room when Takaya grabbed Naoe and started making out with him. Then they switched and Naoe pinned him against the wall and they went at it more. Takaya began to unbutton Naoe's shirt and threw it on the floor, with the tie and jacket. Naoe did the same in return and then Naoe threw Takaya on the bed. Naoe began trailing kisses around Takaya and when he got to his chest, began to lick him. Takaya took Naoe's pants off and they landed on the floor with the other clothing. Takaya began to arch at Naoe's touch. Then Naoe took the bottle of wine and drizzled it on Takaya's chest and stomach. It slid down his chest on the bed and down to his belly button. Then Naoe ripped Takaya's pants off and they lay in pieces on the floor. The rest…that's up to imagination.

_**A few hours later…**_

"Naoe, I think…its time…to…stop," Takaya panted.

"You're right," Naoe replied.

"Okay, now lets go take a shower," Takaya said seductively.

"You mean…" Naoe began, but Takaya put a finger to his lips and pulled him to the shower. You can imagine what went on.

_**2 hours later…**_

"Well that shower didn't do much," Takaya said. "Naoe lets get a different room. These beds are too small and we have 1 too many. Can we…"

"Get a one room king suite? That's just what I was thinking," Naoe replied. They packed their things, walked down to the lobby, and got…the _honeymoon_ suite. The rest of the night, and the next few days _and_ nights, were the same was, but better as far as they were concerned.

_**The last night of their stay…**_

"Naoe," Takaya began.

"Takaya," Naoe also began as they looked in each other's eyes.

They began to finish at the same time, "I…

**The End**


End file.
